


Night Watch

by Marf_Redux



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to Violence, M/M, vague references to both film series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Tommy Doyle's thoughts as he keeps watch while it's Tommy Jarvis's turn to sleep.
Relationships: Tommy Jarvis/Thomas "Tommy" Doyle
Kudos: 2





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> This is just an idea I had while doing a re-watch of both film series back in October. I couldn't resist posting it on a Friday The thirteenth.

Night Watch

He watched as Jarvis pulled on his clothes after their typical late night fucking before climbing into bed fully dressed. He had of course done the same before grabbing the shot gun and sitting in the chair. He’d been the one doing the fucking tonight so the condom made clean up easier so he was already dressed and had double checked the runes he’d sketched across the door. “Night Doyle I’ll stab your ass if you fall asleep before my shift,” Jarvis said in a strangely mixed way. It wasn’t an idle threat Jarvis would do it but years together on the road had softened it into something like a sincere good night.

He just raised his middle finger a bit of a childish comeback but it worked for them. They only ever slept at the same time during the middle of the day when they were in the middle of a big city. The monsters they hunted rarely stalked those locations during those times. He glanced at the runes again knowing that they might not stop Micheal if he was still out there any more than the metal chains and maps to near by lakes wouldn’t stop the thing that haunted his companion. 

The waitress in the last town had asked if they were brothers and Jarvis had said they were which was a lie but in it’s own way also a twisted kind of truth. They were brothers in the sense that they’d both had their childhoods destroyed by monsters in the form of things that weren’t really men but looked like them wearing mask. They’d also let people go to keep them safe Jarvis would occasionally mention a boy and a sheriff's daughter and of course he thought of Kara, Danny and Steven. He has no idea where they are now after word reached them that Loomis had vanished it became clear they couldn’t stay together so they’d gone their separate ways. He had helped Kara learn how to change her identity and then she’d left the US heading to South America and from there who knows. She could be anywhere on Earth while he’d started studying everything he could find on Thorn making sure to leave hints scattered around so if anyone was looking they’d follow him and not them.

That research had led him to other killers, some like Micheal something other than human and others just humans who liked to play dress up. He hated them even more than the real monsters. Most of the truly supernatural creatures at least seemed to have little choice in the matter but the sick humans who just got off on death or worse did it for financial reasons they were the fucking worst. He’d met the other Tommy on what looked like one of those jobs. Then the sick fucker had gotten back up and it had taken creative measures to put him down but it had worked. That was how he’d learned the other Tommy was just as fucked up as he was and just as aware that not all monsters were just pretend.

And so they’d stuck together a pair of fucked up monster hunters doing what was necessary while trying to figure out how to put down the two boogeymen from their past for good. So far they’d never found a way and he wasn’t sure they ever would. They’d won some battles and lost some and eventually they’d started fucking since they were together all the time and it was a lot more fun than just masturbating and a lot less work than picking someone up in a bar. The fact half the time they both looked like strung out addicts severely limited their options.

He glanced over at the other man and frowned it wasn’t normal love and it wasn’t just desperation it was some fucked up combination of a lot of things. He’d come to appreciate the other man’s body and he thought if anything ever happened to him he’d kill the fucker in a way that would probably take him out too because he couldn't do this fucking job alone anymore and he wouldn’t drag any other poor soul into it.

He heard a slight noise then and adjusted the shot gun toward the door and waited. He didn't relax until he heard the door to the next room opening. It was the hooker and her latest John it was fucked up but experience had taught them to pick rooms in hotels crawling with hookers. They seemed to be catnip to the monsters in the dark and despite what a lot of folks thought hookers were a lot tougher and much better in a fight than you’d expect. Which meant you usually had back up when the sick pricks came calling at the hotel you were staying in. Instead of the nicer places where they’d call the police who were useless and just got in the way.

He heard a slight moan and glanced over at Jarvis that was a sure sign that a nightmare was starting. That meant in about an hour tops the other man would be up and they’d fuck again and then it would be his turn to sleep for a bit before they’d clear out of town in the morning. He took a brief sniff of his shirt and winced they would have to do laundry soon otherwise they’d start to stand out too much. He adjusted the gun on his lap and leaned back to watch the door listening for the sudden jump when Jarvis finally woke from his nightmare.

The End.


End file.
